visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Valse
Scarlet Valse (スカーレットバルス) is a visual kei band. They first started with the same レールトレィサー (Rail Tracer) and changed name on September 22, 2011 with the release of their debut single "The name of Valse". Starwave Records On June 16, 2014, the band officially joined Starwave Records, and announced a new CD release in September. They were also included in the label's omnibus DVD, showcasing their track, Agehachou no Yume. Later, it was announced that the band would release their first album, ''-GENESIS-'', starting on September 22, 2014. However, the album will be available for preorder only at the band's live venues, until it becomes available in stores on October 22. Members *'Kakeru' - Vocals (2008.10.22 - present) → Sephiroth → バル, 鹿鳴戦隊, KKR Project → レールトレィサー → Scarlet Valse *'You' - Guitar (2009.6.4 - present), Support Guitar (2008.10.22 - 2009.6.4) → 刹那 → RAPT → Bang-Doll → Sylphy → ☆横濱Bay Rock Stars☆, レールトレィサー → Scarlet Valse *'Rin' - Guitar (2018.7.6 - present) → Amaryllies → ミサルカ → Scarlet Valse, SIRENE (support) *'Shian' - Bass (2016.1.2 - present) →.NesT → Scarlet Valse *'Yo-hey' - Drums (2016.6.11 - present) → Prime A Dees → 恋 → DEATH PROJECT → FUGA → Pan-d-ra → Scarlet Valse Former members *'Raizo' - Guitar (2016.1.2 - 2018.7.4) → Lafflesia → Scarlet Valse *'Jun' - Guitar (2009.6.4 - 2010.4.13, 2010.10.22 - 2016.12.31), Support Guitar (2008.10.22 - 2009.6.4) → レールトレィサー → Scarlet Valse → ロクダマカルタ (support) → Black Murder *'Takuya - '''Bass (2014.04.17 - 2016.12.31) *'Hiroki' - Drums (2011.9.22 - 2016.6.6), Support Drums (2009.9.6 - 2009.12.24, 2011.4.6 - 2011.6.18) → BADGE-X → 刹那 → Bang-Doll → BADGE-X, レールトレィサー (support) → Scarlet Valse *'I' - Bass (2008.10.22 - 2012.12.30) → Fantom → BALSE, Fantom (support) → BALSE, FANTOM (support), レールトレィサー → レールトレィサー → Scarlet Valse → * 'BANZON' - Drums (2011.1.27 - 2011.3.25), Support Drums (2010.10.11 - 2011.1.27) → Enrich → Falaris, ホワイトパレット (support) → La fleur de l'ange (support), SEX-Virgin Killer- (support) → レールトレィサー → * '洋介 '- Support Drums (2010.6.6 - 2010.8.31) → レールトレィサー (support) → * 'DAI' - Support Drums (2010.2.19 - 2010.5.37) → レールトレィサー (support) → * 'MASATO' - Support Drums (2009.12.31 - 2010.2.14) → レールトレィサー (support) → * 'ミズキ' - Support Drums (2009.8.27) → レールトレィサー (support) → * 'MINORU' - Support Drums (2009.6.4 - 2009.8.23) → Still unSick, ダリ → Trick2soul (support) → えんそく, レールトレィサー (support), 緊縛少女 (support), えんそく (support) → えんそく → * 'クークー' - Support Drums (2008.10.22 - 2009.2.12) → レールトレィサー (support) → * 'Masa' - Support Guitar (2008.10.22 - 2009.2.12) → レールトレィサー (support) → Discography 'Albums' SV-Genesis-1-500x500.jpg| '-GENESIS-' full-length (2014.10.22) swsv-3a.jpg| 'Story' mini-album (2015.05.27) ScarletValse_3.jpg| 'Darkness Circus' mini-album (2016.10.19) ScarletValse_4.jpg| 'Reincarnation' mini-album (2017.9.27) 'Singles' *2009.12.24 La neige *2010.01.22 Road of the Dream (digital) *2011.09.22 The name of Valse *2012.12.07 Voyage in Chronos *2013.09.22 Rebellion *2016.01.13 La neige *2017.05.10 Lunatic Mind *2018.03.05 Flames 'Live-Limited Singles' *2009.06.04 Rose Cruel Star *2009.07.08 Everlasting Life *2010.10.22 Secret Eden *2013.01.22 Eternal White *2014.02.08 Larme *2014.12.03 Virginal Blood (free distributed) 'Splits' * 2014.10.02 会場限定コラボシングル第一弾 (with ミサルカ, live-limited) * 2015.05.13 会場限定コラボシングル第二弾 (with ミサルカ, live-limited) * 2015.07.05 黒薔薇姫 (with Misaruka and Tokami, live-limited) * 2017.11.21 薔薇呪殺 (with UNDER FALL JUSTICE, live-limited) 'DVD' *2009.10.22 Wings&Roses (live-limited) *2012.09.22 SECRET EDEN～破壊と創造～ *2015.01.14 Remind of Secret Eden *2015.09.25 Music Video collection I *2015.12.15 A hard days night ~SPECIAL HALLOWEEN NIGHT~ *2015.12.15 ebisu club aim ~Larmes de neige~ *2016.01.21 Music Video collection II *2017.06.16 MASK *2016.11.05 2016.09.23高田馬場AREA Secret Eden～覚醒～ *2016.12.02 Music Video collection III *2018.01.18 MV Collection IV *2018.07.12 No.6 'Omnibus albums' *2011.01.27 Imperial Feast 'Omnibus DVD''' *2014.07.22 Starwave Records Vol. 3 Gallery Eternal White.jpg External Links *Official Website Category:Indies